<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crusty Dusty Sith Lord by Oceanoasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721370">Crusty Dusty Sith Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis'>Oceanoasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Rex just want to make out but the Chancellor decides to bother him. By making Anakin join him for a space opera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crusty Dusty Sith Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was busy making out with his boyfriend Rex when he received a comm from Creepy, Sheev Palpatine.</p><p>He gave a long sigh before answering his comm. </p><p>Honestly what did the chancellor want this time. He was busy with his boyfriend.</p><p>He pretended to be excited to hear what ever the chancellor had to say.</p><p>"Chancellor Palpatine how are you. What's going on?"</p><p>"My boy. I would like you to visit me in my office."</p><p>"Of course Chancellor, right away."</p><p>He signed off and rolled his eyes looking over at Rex.</p><p>"I hate that guy he's always bothering me. Even when I was little. He would always ask to see me. When I was younger I thought it was cool. Now I think he's a creep trying to use me."</p><p>"I know right. Why is he in charge, anyway? He's always putting my brothers in danger and I feel like he's the reason we haven't made peace with the separatists yet."</p><p>He gave another sigh.</p><p>" I just wish he would leave me alone."</p><p>"I know right. He keeps bothering you and I'm getting tired of being interrupted."</p><p>"I don't want to go."</p><p>"That's fair. But you know he won't stop until you go see what he wants."</p><p>"Eck I guess."</p><p>Rex held him close before whispering.</p><p>"Hurry up so we can get back to what we started."</p><p>He shivered and bit his lip.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They both got out of bed and left his room in the temple. They walked together before splitting up. Rex went to the barracks and he went to go visit the crusty dusty dinosaur named Sheev Palpatine.</p><p>When he got there, he was instantly hit with bad vibes. He wasn't sure if it was just him being paranoid or if Chancellor Palpatine, managed to do the impossible and become even more creepy.</p><p>"Chancellor Palpatine what do you need me for?"</p><p>He really hoped it was something that didn't take long.</p><p>"Well Anakin, It has been so long since the last time we talked."</p><p>He felt really annoyed at that. Thinking we saw each other yesterday. What is he talking about.</p><p>"I would like you join me for the space opera."</p><p>He really didn't want to join him. Not only was it something super lame that would take forever. But he also didn't want to be near the chancellor. He was so creepy and weird. Of course he couldn't say any of that. So instead he said.</p><p>"Of course Chancellor Palpatine."</p><p>~later~</p><p>He was was so bored, this stupid space opera was so boring. Why did Chancellor Palpatine even like this? It was probably because he was an old wrinkly prune. Who had nothing better to do than watch boring operas.</p><p>While he was trying not to die of boredom Chancellor Palpatine started talking.</p><p>"So how are you and Senator Amidala? I hear you two are close."</p><p>Anakin just looked over at him thinking what is up with this creepo.</p><p>"Were fine, I guess."</p><p>Honestly what was he supposed to say. Did the chancellor seriously think he was straight.</p><p>"Anakin My dear boy, the Jedi are trying to take over the republic."</p><p>He just looked over thinking. Sure they do, and you have a few screws loose.</p><p>"I don't thin-"</p><p>"Anakin search your feelings."</p><p>He looked at him before pretending to search his feelings and came across his bond with Rex.</p><p>The only thing he felt was annoyed that he couldn't be making out with his boyfriend.</p><p>Then Chancellor Palpatine started talking some more but he wasn't really listening, instead he was talking to Rex through their bond.</p><p>Rex was telling him about how fives had gotten drunk and had climbed up a pole and was now screaming that he was the king of the pole.</p><p>Chancellor Palpatine continued to go on and on. While he was trying to hold back a laugh.</p><p>Chancellor Palpatine had no idea that he wasn't listening and kept talking about stupid stuff.</p><p>He started listening again when Chancellor Palpatine talked about some dude who was a sith and died. Then Chancellor Palpatine looked over and told him that he could stop people from dying.</p><p>He was tempted to ask why in the world he would care about something so stupid but held back wanting to get more information.</p><p>He could feel Rex curiously ask him what the Chancellor was talking about and he answered with.</p><p>I think he's trying to recruit me for the darkside. Can you go tell the other Jedi, I think he's the Sith lord we are looking for, so we can fight this dude.</p><p>"Of course cyare just remember to stay safe."</p><p>"I will and I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>He sighed before working to keep the Sith lord distracted until the other Jedi come.</p><p>It felt like forever before the Jedi finally showed up, there was an epic battle between the Sith and the Jedi. He used the force and was able to destroy the sith lord.</p><p>When the Sith was defeated he spotted Rex in the doorway and made his way over to him.</p><p>They both looked at each other for a minute smiling like idiots. Before Rex grabbed his waist and  dipped him before kissing him. </p><p>All the Jedi looked shocked and when Anakin pulled away, he felt everyone staring at him in suprise. No one said anything for a long minute. Until Obi-Wan broke the silence.</p><p>"Anakin what are you doing? Not only is that against the Jedi code but, I thought you were dating Padme."</p><p>"What?!?! Master why in the world would I do that?" I'm gay. Besides, I was planning on leaving the Jedi order after the war ended, anyway. I love rex and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."</p><p>Rex tightened his grip around his waist and pulled him closer.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>The two of them smiled at each other and ignored everyone else for a long moment. Before turning back to the Jedi council. </p><p>"Well, I guess where done here. Come on, Rex lets go back to what we were doing before the ex Chancellor called me."</p><p>Rex smirked and grabbed his butt before saying.</p><p>"Of course, Anakin."</p><p>The two of them walked out the door. Leaving the Jedi council behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>